Computer Geniuses and Love Part 2
by ever Blue
Summary: Yolei/ Izzy For people over 13


I don't own Digamon

Yolei started to mumble something under her breath then started to cry so loud that it hurt Hawkmon ears. "What the matter Yolei? You can tell me." "I have been doing every thing wrong and I have a plan to stop it. All I need is a sheet off paper and a penil and a razor blade. And then I can stop this hurt inside me." "What are you going to do Yolei you are scaring me so stop talking like that ok." "I am going to put a stop to all this pain with my adoption, my family that I don't have, and with Izzy." 

***************************************************************************** 

Hawkmon was flying as fast as her wings could take he had to tell Izzy he was the only one how coul stop her. "Ok you have to find some one and tell them as fast as I can if I don't Yolei might kill herself." "I can't stop have to find some help and fast as possible."

After about five minutes of flying Hawkmon spotted Izzy and the other boy she swopped down in front of Tentomon and said " Get Izzy I need to talk to him and very fast it is a life or death matter now get him." Tentomon started to run to Izzy and said "Izzy come with me and don't ask questions." "OK" They meet up with Hawkmon in two minutes flat. " Follow me I know were Yolei is and she is in alot of danger. She might do something horrible.Come on hurry up." "OK" "She is about to hurt herself."

***************************************************************************** 

At the same time as Hawkmon flew off Yolei was thinking what should I do should I hurt myself or hurt someone else. I don't want to feel this way any more." What should I do God please help me."

She did not more she sat there and thought about all the horrible things that had happened to her in the last few months. "I don't know what to do I can't handle it any more not even Hawkmon didn't stay with me no one loves me I don't even have my parents anymore. I can't believe I had to hear it when my Mom and Dad talking to each other why didn't they tell me they don't care about me they one like there real kids they don't even care if I die. Why didn't they tell? WHY? No evn Izzy loves me I can't believe he does not love me." She had been sitting there alone for about twenty minutes. Then she heared someone or something in the bushes. Then someone comes out.

< "Izzy go away and leave me alone!!" "No Hawkmon came to get me and told me you were going to hurt yourself." Izzy then saw the cut on Yolei arms and the razor blade on the grass right next to her."Yolei what happened to your arm?" "nothing big it is fine." She grabed the razor and put it in her backpack. "Yolei I am smart enough to know what is the matter." With that Izzy grabed her arm and pulle the long sleve up and saw alot of little cuts. "These cut came by the razor didn't they Yolei?" She didn't not say a thing but started to cry.Izzy hugged her until she stopped crying 

When Yolei stopped crying Izzy asked "Yolei what is the matter?" "I heard my parent they were talking about adopting another child." "What is the matter with that they you are going to another kid. Wait they have never adopted a kid." "Izzy they were talking about how they adopted me and I didn't know that until I heard the conversation." " I know how you feel I was adopted to but why didn't you tell me?" "Because you would have asked were the cut came from." Then Yolei started to crying "I have cut all oer me Izzy on my arms and legs and on my back." Izzy was scared comeone Yolei we will go back to camp and take care of your cuts ok." "No I don't want anyone else to know." "Yolei I have to tell Joe and he won't tell anyone. Plus I need the med supplies to he to take care of you." " Izzy why did you and Hawkmon come back?" " We came back because we care about you and I love you and didn't want anything to help you." With that Izzy kissed Yolei full on the lips. "Come on it is starting to get dark and we don't want to be in the forest tonight right" "Yeah let go Izzy" 

***************************************************************************************** 

When Yolei final got up the nerve to say some thing they were almost to the camp. "Izzy is everone going to hate me now?" " No way Yolei I don't think anyone is going mad at you they are only worried. But I think we should tell everyone about us before we do anything else." "Ok I think I am ready for this. Let's go before I lose my nerve." They walk into the camp hand in hand. Yolei was scared to go into the camp. She put so much pressure on his hand that he thought they were going to break." How are we going to tell everyone we are not mad at each other and a going out?" "I think we should get into a big fight and end up making out in front of everyone Yolei." "No way I think I will kiss you before I go to bed." " That is a great idea but first we have to tell Joe about those cut you have been giving yourself. The boys all ready know what happened in the cave I told them when after we go home." "OK I think we should get going now Yolei.

They let go of each others hands and walk into the camp. "Yolei go sit down by the camp fire." "Ok I will be over there in about five minutes. I am going to get Joe and I will be back." Then Izzy walk over to Joe " Joe there is a problem with Yolei and I need to talk to you it alone." "OK come on let go. Joe you can not tell anyone let go see Yolei they walk over to her come on Yolei lets go and talk to Joe. They walk some place privet and started to talk. " Ok Yolei with is the matter." Yolei started to run off but Izzy stopped her. Then he grabbed her arm. " Izzy that hurt." With that Izzy grabbed Yolei arm and fold up her sleeve. "OH MY GOD what happened to you?" "Yolei tell him she has some on my legs and back to." "Yolei tell me what happened." Yolei look at the ground and said in a quiet voice " I did it to myself Joe." "I brought her to you to get some thing to clean out the cuts and some covering." Then they took care of her cut and talked then walk out to the camp fire. 

Yolei was very embarrest about with she had done. Izzy could tell she was a little scared to face the others at the moment. "Yolei are you sure you what to do this?" "Yeh I m going to have to face Ken soon so I have to get over my fear of the unknown." They both walk up to the camp fire Izzy was standing next to her. "Hey Yolei are you alright?" Cody asked with consern " No I not doing to great fight now I need you to put your self to bed I late I a will be back in an to check on you ok." Cody gave her a hug and went to bed."Yolei why did you have him go to bed right now." She made sure no one was around then cought Izzy lips with hers.

The kiss end about two minutes later. They walked out to the camp fire. No one but Joe and Cody knew they were here. They walked to the camp fire the first time out of Yolei mouth was "I can't do this." Izzy grabbed here hand and they said there hellos and then T.K asked "Yolei are you ok you look like you have been crying?" "No O.k they only reason I am here because Izzy stop me." "Stop you from what?" "I don't think they want to know."Izzy stated. "We want to know!" "I tried don't think I should tell you." "Come on please tell me." Davis said with a huge smile. "He stopped me from kill MYSELF OK." 

"What did you say Yolei?" Yolei tried to run away this time Izzy was ready. He grabbed her arm and before the other knew what happened Izzy had a black eye. "Yolei what was that for?" "For tell the boys what happened in the cave." All were shocked. Yolei started to laugh " Why are you a geniuses if you can't even block. You stupid computer nerd." "I not that stupid." "The rest of the group is stupided than me. I can do alot more stuff on a computer than you can." They fell on the ground laughing so hard there side hurt. "Are you two crazy?" "There is a tine line between love and crazy." "To think this started with Computer Geniuses in love." The whole group was laughing there butts off.

THE END


End file.
